Power Rangers Grimm Unchained
by Sage the Ero Harem Kami
Summary: Eddie Wildz and his new friends must rise to the challenge to protect their world from threats from the deepest reaches of space to locally on their own planet. It's gonna be tough but they have friends and allies backing them up to help save the day, time to release the beasts in Power Rangers Grimm Unchained!OCxHarem/Alternate Universe/OC Ranger Powers/Lemons in future chapters.


**A Quick Word from the Author**

**First off I wanna give a big shout out to my friend/partner in writing, Asura94 for helping me write this awesome story! I've always wanted to do a Power Ranger story crossover with RWBY while making the Grimm the powers they base them off of because it's unique and different that no one has done it before now so I hope you guys enjoy it! Also if you haven't already go check out my boy Asura94 and his awesome stories like RWBY-Oh: Yugo of the Elemental Ultraman and Just, Quantum Huntsman, Parents reading Quantum Huntsman, Everyday adventures with Monster Girls, and many more as these were my personal favorites of his work. **

**Anyway back to my story, this will be an alternate universe of RWBY with a lot of key differences, the major one is that Cinder failed to get Amber's Fall Maiden Powers thanks to the interference of my OC that will be explained in a flashback in a later chapter. Another difference is that Jaune didn't need to forge his transcripts as his grandfather was able to train and teach him a few things so he could pass the entrance test, he won't be OP if that's what some of you are thinking as he will still have his faults but he'll be a bit calmer and tactical than he was in the beginning, he's still gonna have his motion sickness though as I think it's hilarious XD! Another difference is the enemies the Rangers will be facing. Besides the alien threat from a distant galaxy and The White Fang, there are two new enemies known as Rouge Huntsmen and The Blue Sons. Rouge Huntsmen, like the name sounds, is huntsman and huntresses that don't fight threats to protect people but for personal gain and lots of money as they don't care about the code and oaths they've taken and only care about themselves and their wellbeing instead of protecting other people. Now as for the Blue Sons, they're an antagonist organization created by my boy Asura94 as the rivals for the White Fang full of only humans that want to keep all of Faunus kind under the heel of human supremacy and if there are any humans that stand up for the Faunus or have any type of relationship with them they are seen as traitors to all humans and killed along with the Faunus. The Rangers are gonna have a lot on their plate to deal with all these different foes but they'll be able to pull through in the end and come out victorious.**

**Now the last thing I wanna talk about is the pairings. This will be a harem story between my OC and some hot girls and I already have five girls down that'll be in my OC's harem. They're Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Amber. There will be more girls that will be added later on but for now, those girls are set in stone and I'm not changing them at all. Now for girls, I won't add in the harem are Nora and Pyrrha as I won't split them up from Ren and Jaune, Cinder because I hate that bitch with a passion, and Salem because I have a plan for who she's gonna be with and it's not my OC. If you guys have any suggestions for me don't be afraid to leave a review for me and I'll post my answers to your questions in the next chapter. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the story, peace out!**

* * *

_Believe it or not not all Grimm are bloodthirsty monsters as people these days say they are. Because there was a time when they, Faunus, and humans lived together in perfect harmony with one another inside a small isolated city simply called Unity Haven which the brothers of Oum both approved off since they like seeing that their creations could live together in harmony. But sadly that wouldn't last as humans of larger settlements thought it was disgusting and horrible that some humans would lower themselves to live with the lesser beasts, their words not mine, like the Grimm and Faunus so they launched an invasion to wipe out the city. Luckily the residence of Unity Haven saw it coming and was able to raise the city defense but couldn't hold it forever as there was just too many of the bastards. They needed a miracle and luckily they got five, one male and four females garbed in suits that resembled Grimm. One looked like a Beowolf, another a Manticore, another a Nevermore, the next a Beringel, and the leader looked like a Wyvern. It should be noted that the warriors were riding on the backs of their respected Grimm as well which were all Alphas of their breeds. These masked warriors were able to not only drive the invaders away but kill a large quantity of them quite easily. And so, a legend has been passed down from all those years ago about 5 individuals that rode on the backs of Grimm and proved the city of Unity Haven. These five infamous legendary heroes were forever known as Power Rangers Grimm Unchained!_

* * *

**[****Play One Piece Opening 21 Super Powers for the Opening****]**

* * *

_**The camera shows the kingdom of Vale as the music began playing. The camera zooms in and races across the kingdom before slowing down as it reached the Emerald Forest. Several birds and occasionally a few Nevermore flew by the camera as it shows Beacon Academy in its glory, and then Eddie along with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were seen standing together in front of Beacon with Eddie at the center and in between Ruby and Weiss.**_

**[Yes! We've got Super Powers!]**

_**Suddenly the five heroes were engulfed in their natural color with Eddie a stormy grey color, Ruby a bright red, Weiss pure white, Blake a violet purple color and Yang a golden yellow color before they shot into the air. Yang was first seen and smiling before the camera and flashing it a victory sign, then she fell as Blake appeared before the camera and giving the viewers an assuring smile.**_

**[Yes! We've got Super Powers!]**

_**Then Blake fell with Weiss appearing and smiling before the viewers and gave a light bow with her head, then she fell as Ruby appeared and waved at the viewers with a bright smile.**_

**[Yes! We've got Super Powers!]**

_**Finally, Eddie was seen last as he came up to the camera and gave a big grin and a thumbs up to the viewers as his teeth twinkled before falling, as the title card appeared.**_

**[Yes! We've got Super Powers!]**

_**As the young rangers fell, their zords flew by the camera and high into the air, flying beyond the horizon.**_

**[kimi no yume wa monsutā-kyū de]**

_**Eddie was seen running through the Emerald Forest with a determined expression, as several explosions replaced the forest, with a ruined city.**_

**[mune no ori bukkowashite wa tobikomu yo "Go to Hell" to kaita paradaisu itsu datte]**

_**Alongside him were Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang who caught up and gave him a smile/grin, which he returned and jumped in the air with the sun behind them and then transformed into the Power Rangers Unchained Grimm!**_

**[Dangerous! Dangerous! "We Like it!" Serious! Serious!]**

_**On the streets of Vale, the Garnoid troopers suddenly looked up and were attacked by the young rangers, who landed before them and began to fight through their army.**_

**["Oh!"kizu-darake ni natta yume wa itsuka daijina takaramono ni naru-sa]**

_**As the young rangers fought, the camera switches over to team JNPR, who also joined the battle, while the camera suddenly showed the evil lord Garon who raised his staff and let out a loud roar, and then faint images of his Four Queens and warriors passed by the screen.**_

**[fushigina kōfun ga nakama o tsunagu]**

_**The camera switches over to Ozpin and Glynda riding on a Bullhead, with teams CFVY and SSSN riding with them and giving their own greetings to the viewers.**_

**[kenmei ni ikiru koto bōken to yobou ka Yes! We've got Super Powers]**

_**Eddie was seen in a rocky field facing his enemy, Genocide, as both ranger and machine charged at each other and punched each other's fists. The camera then switches over to Weiss transformer into her white Nevermore Ranger form and slicing at the screen with her spear, while Blake ran through the darkness as the shadows engulfed her and changed her into her Manticore Ranger form and striking at the viewers with her kusarigama. Ruby was seen leaping in the air while rose petals and thorny vines changed her into her Beowolf Ranger form, as she began clashing with Cinder while her daggers glowed with a silvery aura. Lastly, Yang was bathed in fire as she changed into her Beringel Ranger form and clashed with the Berserker Bull Shark Scylla, with her spiked cestus in their Blazing Drill form.**_

**[saikō no yume shinji au raibaru to no kizuna]**

_**Eddie leaped from rock to rock until leaping in the air as thunder clouds engulfed him and changed him into his Wyvern Ranger form, and then launched himself to punch Genocide who blocked him with an upgraded fist.**_

**[shippai mo myōni chāmingu Yes! We've got Super Powers!]**

_**Genocide narrowed his optics, before pushing the young ranger away before both warriors punched each other in the face. Eddie's face was then seen through the helmet, glaring daggers at the evil robot, before the camera changes over to Ozpin with a forlorn expression, and suddenly reverted back to his old self; Ozma with a human Salem falling towards him.**_

**[ai ga namida to mazaru hoshi ni sotto mirai wa asa o hakobi]**

_**Both Ozma and Salem were seen in a white background with flowers and light, slowly spinning around each other, with loving faces. Then the camera suddenly shows the foot soldiers of the Blue Sons running to the camera, before the ground exploded and revealed the leader; Baron Zamatsu!**_

**[orokade itoshī bokutachi no sekai terasu yo]**

_**The camera shows Salem holding Ozma's staff in grief with a golden figure and a purple figure, looking down at her, before her eye was seen and suddenly changed from blue to red and then showed a now Grimmfied Salem throwing her head back screaming with the shattered moon behind her, while the scene switched over to the rangers standing together and gazing at the night sky.**_

**[tatakae! saikyō no teki wa jibun sa eien ni...]**

_**The forces of Garon were seen before the rangers and fired an all-out assault, but the young rangers stood their ground in defiance.**_

_**[fushigina kōfun ga nakama o tsunagu]**_

_**The Power Rangers then leaped into the sky as they landed in their zords, and then combined to form the powerful, Grimmborne Megazord!**_

**[kenmei**_** ni ikiru koto bōken to yobou ka Yes! We've got Super Powers!]**_

_**The Grimmborne Megazord was seen fighting enemy after enemy, as it charged towards a large fortress with a metallic skull face with glowing eyes, before leaping in the air and firing a powerful Reaper Beam!**_

**[saikō no yume shinji au raibaru to no kizuna]**

_**Eddie and Genocide were battered and damaged as the machine's body was engulfed in light, and changed into his more powerful self; Hell Genocide!**_

**[shippai mo myōni chāmingu Yes! We've got Super Powers]**

_**Eddie's suit was torn and the helmet cracked and showed his face before he was engulfed in bright light and was then seen in his Great Wyvern King Battlizer Mode! Blake was seen before the viewers before slashing at them with Gambol Shroud.**_

**[Yes! We've got Super Powers!]**

_**She suddenly faded as the scenery of Menagerie was shown in her place. With her mother and father smiling before the viewers. Yang and Ruby were seen standing back to back, in the middle of the Blue Sons before throwing explosive punches which the scene switches over to a cutscene of Raven, with her mask in hand and looking over her shoulder at the viewers and Summer, with her white cloak on her and partially showing her face, and smiling at the viewers.**_

**[Yes! We've got Super Powers!]**

_**Weiss stood before the viewers while wielding her rapier and thrusts it in the air, while small white Nevermores flew at the camera before she faded and showed her sister, Winter and the family butler Klein, smiling at the viewers.**_

**[Yes! We've got Super Powers!]**

_**The camera then shows Garon with half of his upper body and face covered in darkness, with only his glowing red eyes and smiling teeth before swinging his right hand which held his staff at the viewers.**_

**[Yes! We've got Super Powers!]**

_**Eddie then appeared before the frozen image of Garon and then leaps at the viewers with teams RWBY and JNPR behind him in a multicolored background as everything faded into darkness.**_

* * *

** Chapter 1: A Unlikely Meeting! Unchaining the new Power Rangers!**

* * *

**The City of Vale - 3rd POV**

The time was about an hour until midnight and throughout the streets of Vale, no one was out as they were all inside sleeping soundly. Well except for one lone young man of 20 years of age that was walking the streets aimlessly with his hands behind his head. He stood at 5'11ft with dark chocolate brown skin, bronze brown eyes, and onyx black hair that styled in a wild messy afro that had a few twigs sticking out of it. His attire was a storm gray jean vest with the sleeves cut off with no shirt underneath showing off his toned muscular chest and 6 pack stomach, torn baggy blue jean pants with an old rope acting as a belt, a pair of brown well-worn hiking boots, and a gray headband is tied around his head to keep his hair out of his face.

This was Eddie Wildz, a boy who was raised by the so-called savage bloodthirsty monsters that roam the world of Remnant known as Grimm.

"Man it sure is peaceful tonight, so peaceful it almost makes me forget that the world we live in can be such a dangerous and hateful place full of corrupted greedy psychopaths," The young man said with a sad sigh before giving a bittersweet smile. "But that's okay, for I'll find a way to bring everyone or at least the ones that want to be, together and not have to worry about these things. Just like the stories that Mama told me about the legendary city Unity Haven and how beautiful and prospertital is was, just like how my parents wanted it to be."

Eddie smiled as he thought back to his adoptive mother among his nomadic Grimm Horde which was currently stationed a couple of miles outside of vale. She is an ancient alpha Grimm who has been around before and after the fall of Unity Haven and she was even able to see the legendary Power Rangers in action. The parent told her child how they fought with great teamwork and trust as well as the power to decimate the invaders the first time around. But sadly nothing the Rangers did could prepare them for when the Brothers completely erased the whole planet to start anew with only the Grimm staying alive to remember this day. Legend has it that the five Grimm that fought alongside the Rangers have taken their respected morphers and gone into hibernation, hoping that someday when they wake up that the mantles of the Rangers would be passed down to a newer fresh generation.

That was over twenty-one hundred thousand years ago and no one has seen these legendary Grimm sense. Well anyone who believes in these stories which are almost nonexistent. Eddie is one of those believers and hopes he can meet them someday which would be pretty freaking cool in his opinion. But for now, he's content with the peaceful life he has now living with his horde family.

Okay, maybe not that peaceful with the many huntsman and huntresses that keep coming to try and wipe them out. Hell, there's even been some Atlas Military Robots that tried to end them but Eddie was able to destroy the robots and kick the crap out of the Huntsman and Huntresses easily with the help of Mama. There was even a time when a legendary huntsman by the name of Qrow Branwen that came around to check them out under Professor Ozpin's orders. But once he saw that they were peaceful and only attack when provoked, Crow decided that they weren't worth all the trouble people said and once he relied upon it to Ozpin he also agreed and huntsmen stopped messing with them altogether including Atlas albeit begrudgingly.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I kinda miss Private Limpwood sending his little toys at me, at least the random attacks kept me more alert and I could fight something besides sparring with Mama," Eddie said while putting his hands behind his head with a smirk. "Now I'm just wandering around with the horde with nothing to do besides hunting for food and training, I wish something exciting would happen already."

**BOOOOOOOM!**

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Eddie was not prepared for the loud explosion going off close by but he was able to right himself before falling face first on the ground. He looked around widely with wide eyes before they settled on a mushroom cloud that looked to be a few blocks away around the next corner.

"Sweet mother of baby Oum that was terrifying!" Eddie exclaimed with his heart beating a thousand miles a second. "Did a meteor fall from space or what? I better go check it out to make sure no one got hurt and check out what exactly crash-landed here."

With his mind made up, Eddie sprinted to where the sight the explosion happened which just so happens to be a large Schnee owned construction yard. He skillfully jumped over the tall fence like a trained acrobatic and his eyes widened at the sight before him. The entire construction yard was a mess with overturned bulldozers, tools and other equipment scattered all over the place, and a large pile of iron beams in the center were piled on top of each other in a massive crater that seemed to be at least 80 ft wide.

"Man, what a mess," He said as he saw the wreck before him. Then the sound of rumbling could be heard from the wreckage. "Huh?" He saw the iron beams seem to pulsate and then a sudden glow was shining through them when….

**BOOOMMM!**

"WAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Eddie cried out as he was blown away by the sudden explosion. He roughly landed on the ground and on his back. "Shit, what the hell?!" He looked up and saw a ton of debris as well as iron beams falling towards him. He cried out and quickly rolled away like a ball before he could be crushed.

Once he made it out of the construction site and into the streets, he stood up and panted heavily while wiped some sweat off his head. "Damn, that was close." He said with some relief. Then he saw a shadow suddenly rising from within the smoke. "I got a really bad feeling about this."

And he was right as the cloud dissipated and revealed a gigantic robot around 15 meters in height. Its body was wide and bulky with armor, the primary color of said armor is black while having dark purple markings all around its body that seem to give off a sinister glow under the moonlight. It also had a pair of devil-like horns sticking out from its forehead. It's beady yellow eyes held a blank look as it slowly and robotically surveyed its surroundings before they landed on the lone human.

Eddie stared in awe and shock as the giant robot gazed into his soul with its empty gaze. "W-W-What….the….hell?" He slowly said before yelping when he saw the robot raising its right hand and then brings it down to crush him. "WHOA!" He narrowly jumps out of the way as the robot's hand crashed on the spot where he once stood and left a large crater behind it. After a few backflips, he lands on his feet and hardened his face at the robot.

"Alright you walking toaster oven what's the big idea, you got some sort of beef with me or something?" Eddie asked with a slight growl before he had a thought. "Did Private Limpwood send you after me? Cause if he did I'm gonna go kick his metallic ass after I'm done turning you into spare parts!"

"**THIS UNIT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE COMMANDS OF THIS PRIVATE LIMPWOOD YOU SPEAK OFF FLESHBAG," **The massive machine said with a loud booming voice. "**THIS UNIT SERVERS THE ALL MIGHTY ONE AND SUPREME RULER OF THE UNIVERSE, LORD GARON."**

'_So this thing did come from space, not a meteorite like I was expecting but still pretty cool. If it wasn't for the fact that it was trying to turn me into a stain on the ground I wouldn't mind showing it around. But I gotta know who this Lord Garon dude is first before I do anything else,' _Eddie thought to himself before addressing the giant robot. "Hey, Iron Giant! Who the hell is this Lord Garon you speaking of?"

"**ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW FLESHBAG IS THAT HE IS THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF EVERY SINGLE PLANET IN THIS UNIVERSE INCLUDING THIS ONE. THIS UNIT'S NAME IS ALSO NOT IRON GIANT BUT GENOCIDE THE SLAUGHTERER AND I'VE BEEN SENT HERE TO TERMINATE THE ONES KNOWN AS THE GRIMM UNCHAINED POWER RANGERS FOR HUMILIATING LORD GARON TWENTY ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND YEARS AGO," **The now named Genocide said making Eddie's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at its mission. "**ONCE THEY ARE DEALT WITH, I SHALL WIPE OUT ALL LIVING BEINGS OFF THIS PLANET SO LORD GARON MAY CLAIM IT AS HIS OWN."**

At that moment Eddie began to growl like a feral and rabid beast as he glared up at the giant robot with rage and hate in his eyes. This mechanical bastard just said he'd wipe out every living thing on his planet which includes him his horde and all the other innocent people on the world. Yeah, that's not gonna fly with him son!

"Like hell that'll happen you son of a bitch! You'll have to kill me first before you can find the rangers or harm my planet!" Eddie snarled with a glare so fierce and malice-filled it would make a certain demi-goddess flinch. '_What the fuck is wrong with me?! I can't fight a robot that big its suicide! But Genocide said that the Power Rangers were here and was looking to destroy them. If that's the case then maybe I can at least stall it long enough until they get here, well here's goes everything and if I somehow live through this I known mama is gonna kill my ass."_

"**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED FLESH BAG, PRAY TO WHATEVER DEITIES YOU WORSHIP THAT I GIVE A SWIFT TERMINATION," **Genocide said as it's right arm transformed into a massive 13 barrel minigun making Eddie turn white as a sheet with sweat rapidly pouring down his body in fear.

'_I am so royally fucked!' _Eddie screamed in his head.

Genocide began firing a hail of bullets at Eddie, who yelled out in surprise and dodged every single bullet while running away from the hail storm of ammunition. The robot continued its assault as the young teen suddenly turns around and runs in its direction. Thinking the fleshbag was foolish enough to try and fight back, it ceased its machine gun assault as its eyes suddenly glowed and fired twin yellow beams at him.

Eddie quickly leaps out of the way and actually ran upward on a building wall, then he lands on the rooftop and runs across it for a head start and jumps high enough to glide over to Genocide. The young teen landed on its arm and started running across it, the robot stopped firing its eye beams and turns to the fleshbag, only to see Eddie charging up its arm and having his right hand pulsing with sinister black energy with crimson red lightning dancing around it.

"Eat this fuckboi, **Beofang Fist!**" Eddie calls out as he clenches his right hand into a first and rams it into Genocide's right eye while the phantom image of a Beowolf was seen behind him imitating his movement with a howling snarl.

The now ruined eye sparked and exploded when Eddie pulled his fist back and leaps away while Genocide topples back and held its ruined eye. The machine faced him again as its forehead opens and fired several small missiles at Eddie.

Eddie's hands were engulfed with dark energy with crimson lightning as the missiles came close, then he started swatting the rockets as though they were mere flies. Eddie then jumps in the air with one of his feet covered with dark energy and did a spin kick, which struck the missile and sends it back at Genocide's face.

The missile made contact as it exploded on the robot's face. Genocide took several steps back while holding onto one of the buildings for support. Eddie realizes that he has to take this fight out of the city before the people in the buildings get hurt. So he needs to taunt the bastard into following him out and then he can really cut loose and his more powerful techniques.

"Heh, how do you like that huh?" Eddie grinned. "If one little fleshbag like me could hurt you, then how can you wipe out all life on Remnant? I bet a 3-year-old could beat you with their eyes closed." He pulls his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out while flipping the bird. "Come on big man, I'm sure that's not all you got!"

Eddie then turns and runs away as Genocide spotted him running before its only eye turns red in anger and fury. How dare this little meatsack think it could damage one of its eyes and then run off like a coward! Genocide begins to follow after Eddie with loud booming stomps, hoping to crush the little maggot under his giant foot.

**-Meanwhile-**

What neither of the young man or robot didn't know was they were being watched by four sets of wide unbelieving eyes.

The first is a young girl of 15 standing at 5'2ft with fair-skin, silver eyes, and black neck-length choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. Her attire is a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

This is Ruby Rose, a young girl with a dream to become a huntress and save those that need saving.

The second girl was 17 standing at 5'3ft with pale skin, pale blue eyes, and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. Her attire is a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

This is Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and a girl that wishes to prove to others that she more than a rich girl that needs protecting.

The third girl was also 17 standing at 5'6ft with fair-skin, amber eyes, and long wavy black hair. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in Catseye style.

This is Blake Belladonna, a former member of the White Fang and now on the run while she wants to make the world a better place with equality for her fellow Faunus.

The final girl is Ruby's sister, believe it or not, who is also 17 standing at 5'8ft with fair-skin, lilac eyes, and long bright golden hair was worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top, greatly resembling her mother. Her attire is a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

This was Yang Xiao Long, a busty bombshell thrill seeker that loves to fight and is searching for any clues on the whereabouts of her birth mother.

Now you may be wondering why these girls are out so late in Vale, well allow me to explain. Ruby and Yang were out late celebrating after Ruby stopped and dust robbery from a guy called Roman Torchwick. While he got away the dust was saved and Ruby was given an opportunity by Ozpin himself to join his school two years early which she wholeheartedly and excitedly accepted. Once she told her sister when she came to pick her, Yang proposed they go out to celebrate by hitting up a late night arcade and getting cookies.

Once they heard the loud boom that quaked the whole ground, the sisters decided to investigate and headed off on Yang's motorcycle Bumblebee. There they almost ran over Weiss when she was running across the street without warning. They began to have a brief argument with one another before they heard the sounds of the loud noise of a battle towards a construction site. The sister race off, with Weiss in tow, and soon reach the street where the site was located and spotted Blake looking around a building with wide disbelieving eyes.

When they asked what was wrong she said they needed to see it to believe it and when they did they almost fainted in shock. There they saw a freaking 45 ft tall robot shooting a giant minigun at an older looking boy who was dodging them quite skillfully. They were shocked to see him being able to run up buildings at a 45° angle quite easily and with great speed. But what really made them amazed was how the boy was able to use some sort of black aura with red lighting to literally punch the giant robot's eye out with what seemed to be a ghostly Beowolf behind him when he attacked.

The four girls had mixed reactions after seeing that attack. Ruby thought it was really cool and that it made him look awesome, Yang agreed with her sister as well but said it made him look hot, Weiss didn't know what to think as she was trying desperately not to faint from all she had witnessed with Blake being in the same boat as her surprisingly.

"That was so freaking AWESOME!" Ruby exclaimed with stars in her eyes while she jumped around like she had a sugar high.

"J-Just who was that man and where did that….that robot come from?" Weiss questioned. Never in her entire life had she ever seen such a massive robot, not only that, but it actually SPOKE as a human would, but what really worried her is the way it was attacking that young man who's now leading the machine away from the city.

"It doesn't look Atlesian, and it somehow came from the sky. But what I wanna know is why does this…. Garon person want from us?" Blake asked feeling very worried about what they heard from that machine earlier.

"Well I don't care where that thing came from, we gotta help that guy, and fast!" Yang exclaimed while punching her fists together.

Seeing the situation at hand, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake nodded in agreement with Yang and quickly made it over to Bumblebee. Yang was the first to get on with Ruby behind her and Weiss and Blake held onto each other. "Hang on back there, this is gonna be wild!" Yang said with a feral grin before revving her bike and speeding off in the direction of where the machine and the young man went.

'_I hope we'll be able to make it and time to help back him up,' _Ruby thought to herself with worry.

What either of the girls didn't know was they were tailed by a Grimm that was known as a Seer. Seers have small, spherical bodies that are covered with bone-like plates, along with red tentacles ending in white, bony spikes and a single eye. It was sent out by its mistress to investigate the strange power coming from Vale and observe it for her. But now its been given new orders to observe the Eddie along with the robot and since the girls are going after them, it'll tail behind at a safe distance and watch and observe.

**-Back with Eddie-**

"Okay, the good news is I was able to lead the mechanical bastard out to the old dust factory way outside the city limits far away from the people. The bad news is that Genocide will probably be ready for me to go for the other eye so I can't use the same trick twice," Eddie said to himself as he sat Indian style on a barrel with his arms crossed inside the factory and waited for the giant robot to show up. "Well on the plus side I did learn that the bastard is slow as hell so maybe I can use that to my advantage. The question is how though?"

The ground suddenly rumbled as the sound of loud footsteps were heard from outside. "Looks like he's here," Eddie said as he got off the barrel and ducked behind a shattered window, then Genocide came into view and the young man quickly hid as the robot turned its single eye at the building.

Genocide began scanning all over the area and the building, in hopes of finding the little maggot that destroyed its eye and humiliated it back in the city. Then its vision changed to that of an X-Ray and saw the young teen hiding behind the wall.

Just as Eddie was thinking of a plan of attack, he suddenly got a bad chill racing up his spine, and then bolts as Genocide's hand smashed through the wall and almost crushed him. Eddie ran through the empty factory as it shook from the robot's assault of tearing the building apart.

"SHIT! There's gotta be something in here I can use!" He exclaimed while looking around wildly as he ran from falling debris.

"**THERE IS NOWHERE YOU CAN HIDE FROM GENOCIDE, FLESHBAG! YOU WILL PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME AND DESTROYING MY EYE!"** Genocide said as it smashed through the factory, scarring all the wildlife and the Grimm away in the woods.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang ran through the forest after leaving Bumblebee behind after they suddenly heard the sounds of explosions and saw clouds rising from the trees.

"Hey Weiss, what's over there exactly?" Ruby asked.

"If I remember right that's where an abandoned Dust factory is located, it was shut down around six years ago due to the Grimm constantly attacking it for some unknown reason. Since then no one's been there ever since." Weiss answered.

Blake was the first to leap up into the trees, like her namesake as a ninja, and reached the top of the tree and spotted Genocide wrecking the ruined building. She then jumped off the tree and landed in front of her team when they stopped running. "That robot we saw back at the city is tearing the factory apart. If that thing's there…."

"Then it must be looking for that boy we saw earlier!" Ruby said with worry appearing on her face.

"C'mon, let's go!" Yang urged and made a mad dash through the forest with the others behind her.

They were able to make it to the factory and slip in with little trouble as Genocide was busy wreaking another part of the building. Once inside they began to search for the boy and hopefully find him alive and in one piece.

"Damnit where is he?! He didn't go and get himself crushed did he?" Yang asked in annoyance and worry as the ground shook from Genocide's rampage.

"Judging by the robot's actions I think it's safe to say there's a good chance he's fine if it's having trouble finding him," Blake said to the blond bombshell.

"Well that's good but we still need to find him and figure out what to do next. Maybe call the Atlas Military?" Weiss said in suggested.

"Pretty sure someone called them when people started seeing a 45 ft tall robot walking the streets in the middle of the night. Besides even if they didn't I don't think they'll get here in time to do anything about that thing," Yang said to the heiress who huffed in annoyance knowing she was right.

"Don't worry guys!" Ruby said as they quickly turned a corner. "I'm sure we'll find him so-ACK!" She didn't get to finish as she ran face first into the diamond-hard abs of the very boy they were searching for.

"What th-who the hell are you girls and why are you here?" Eddie asked in surprise and confusion as he gave the four girls in front of him a look over. He had to admit that while he's never interacted with a lot of human and Faunus women, he can still tell that these four before him are very beautiful and can't help but blush a bit.

"We're here to help you of course!" Ruby said with a big smile and eyes full of determination as she hugged his waist with her chin resting on his abs. Eddie could help but just smile, this girl gave off such positive and sweet energy that he was worried he'd get cavities from her just being near him. "We saw you fighting that giant robot and thought you could use a hand, there's only so much that one person can do on their own. Oh! Before I forget, my name is Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you!"

"Well it's nice to meet you Ruby and I really appreciate the help you want to give me," Eddie said as he hugged her back and patting her head making the red-clad girl giggle a bit.

This caused the girls to suddenly feel their chests tighten from the way they hugged, especially Yang when her eyes slowly turned red. However, this moment was broken when they felt the factory shaking once again and looked up to see cracks appearing. Then they heard the sound of more cracking and looked down and to their dismay, they saw the ground beneath them breaking apart.

"Well…that's not good," Eddie said in deadpan right before the whole floor caved beneath them and they fell into the abyss screaming their heads off in fright.

Fortunately, Weiss conjured up a large glyph which caught them in time. "Whew, thanks for the save Weiss." Ruby sighed in relief while trying to control her beating heart.

"Don't thank me yet Ruby we still need to find a way to stop that thing up there," Weiss said as they descended down below.

"She's right, however, let's see where this leads," Eddie said as he sat down Indian style on the platform as they descended in the darkness. "By the way, my name is Eddie Wildz, it's nice to meet you, girls."

The other three girls mimicked him by giving their own introductions and simply waited as they heard the echoes of the factory being destroyed above them. Finally, they landed on what they believe is the bottom of the basement and the platform vanished. "Hey, Weiss? Did the factory ever had a basement like this?" Ruby asked as they walked through the dark corridors with their scrolls in hand and flashing their lights while Eddie raised his left fist surrounded by bright red lightning as a light source since he didn't have a scroll.

Weiss slowly shook her head. "No, at least not that I know of."

Then they suddenly saw this glow coming from around the corner of the tunnel and followed the light. Soon they saw the light getting brighter when they got close and had to shield their eyes, then when the light became dim they removed their hands from their eyes and what they saw completely blew their minds away.

It was a large spacious temple-like room from a time long forgotten and probably way before the four kingdoms came into existence. Along the walls were painted pictures described in some ancient language that neither of the kids could read. What shocked them was that the pictures discrete of human, Faunus, and Grimm living together in perfect harmony with one another. This shocked the four girls greatly but Eddie was like a kid in a candy store as he knew exactly what this place is now thanks to his mother telling him.

"Okay, what in the actual fuck are we looking at?" Yang asked bluntly in shock.

"Yang! Watch your language!" Ruby scolded her sister and pulled out a jar that said Swear Jar making Yang sign and drop a few Lien into it getting bewildered looks from Blake and Weiss while Eddie just gave a confused look.

"What is that?" Weiss asked pointing at the jar in the silver-eyed girl's hands.

"Every time one of my family swears around me they have to drop some Lien into the jar and it's hard for them to stop since my uncle and Yang are known to swear a lot," Ruby said casually making Weiss and Blake sweatdrop at that.

"I guess you've gained a lot of money from it if you're jar being three-fourths full is anything to go by," Blake said dryly getting a giggle out of the goth reaper.

"Oh Blake I've been doing this since I was five, this is just the current Lien I got over the past couple of months!" Ruby said cheekily making Yang groan.

"She usually spends it on parts for her weapon, getting the latest weapon magazines, or buy a lot of cookies and milk," The blonde bombshell mutters to herself lowly but Blake and Eddie heard her thanks to their heightened hearing.

"Question, where did you pull that jar from?" Eddie asks.

"Sorry Eddie, it's a family secret and I can't tell you," Ruby says sheepishly as she puts the jar back from where ever she got it while the lone boy just shrugs in acceptance.

"Back to the matter at hand I'll have to agree with Yang here, what exactly is this place and what with all these wall paintings?" Weiss said as she scanned them over with a critical eye. "I mean I can get it if it was just humans and Faunus living together peacefully a bit, but with Grimm the bane of all humanity since the beginning of time? This has got to be the stupidest most unrealistic thing I've ever seen in my life."

"I agree, this makes no sense whatsoever, Grimm being able to live with humans and Faunus peacefully is just impossible as well as stupid," Blake added her two cents but she suddenly got chill up her spine from her animalistic instincts telling her to watch herself and what she says. '_What was that chill I just felt? It was probably nothing.'_

If she had turned around she would have seen Eddie was giving her and Weiss a flat blank look but his hands were clenched tightly and sparking softly with crimson lighting. '_I don't wanna hear that type of shit about the Grimm from a rich girl that's lived in the safety of Atlas for most of her life and a Faunus that's too afraid to show who she really is. If she wants to be accepted then she shouldn't hide who she is and accept herself and not give a damn what others think.'_

"Guys come one don't be like that I think it's actually kinda cool looking, I mean look at these pictures!" Ruby said as she looked at a painting of a human girl, a Faunus boy, and a baby King Taijitu playing together.

"I'm with you there Ruby, these are pretty cool looking and I especially like this one," Yang said pointing to a painting with a human man and a Ursai are play wrestling with happy grins while a Faunus girl is to the side acting as a referee. "What do you think Eddie?"

Eddie who was quite all this time as he was looking at a painting of an alpha Beowolf napping peacefully on a grassy hill with a bunch of children, both Faunus and human alike, napping around and on it. "I think we're in the Temple of the Power Rangers from the fabled Unity Haven." He spoke with a growing grin making the girls look at him in curiosity while Ruby gained stars in her eyes, knowing exactly what he's talking about thanks to the stories her mother told her when she was younger.

"Are you serious?! You telling me we're in THE temple of the Power Rangers from the old legends?! SO COOL!" Ruby squealed in joy. For the longest time she grew up from those stories her mother told her, they were everything she wanted to be. A hero that saves lives and stops the bad guys, she just couldn't believe that she would be in the actual Temple of the famous Power Rangers!

"The Power Rangers? But that's impossible! They're just stories, legends at best. There's no way this could actually be a temple of theirs." Weiss said with a huff. She also heard of the stories about the rangers, how they defended humans and Faunus alike from great evil thousands of years ago and then suddenly vanished without a trace. Obviously, she only saw them as nothing more than fairy tales and that's all she saw them as.

"If that's true, then what's that over there?" Blake pointed at a wall in the far back where a picture of five colored warriors garbed in Grimm themed outfits were seen, painted before the young teens.

Ruby's eyes only grew bigger with stars twinkling in them, while Weiss's jaw only hanged from her mouth and eyes widened in disbelief. "B-B-But that can't be true! That's just some picture made by some graffiti punk!" Weiss denied this.

"Oh no? Then what's that in front of them?" Eddie pointed out as he spotted five pedestals before the painted wall. The middle pedestal had a gray chain belt with a silver buckle of a sleeping Wyvern Head, the one on the left had a red chain belt with a silver buckle of a sleeping Beowolf Head with the pedestal further left had a black chain belt with a silver buckle of a sleeping Manticore Head. The pedestal on the right had a yellow chain belt with a silver buckle of a sleeping Beringel Head and the final pedestal further right had a white chain belt with a silver buckle of a sleeping Nevermore Head.

Weiss's brain immediately shuts down at this point and faints, but Eddie catches her before she hits the floor with a massive sweatdrop.

"Good Oum above we don't have time for this crap," Eddie says before smacking the heiress on the face gently. "Oi! Wake your cute ass up Weiss or do you want me to spank you awake?"

This seems to do the trick as her eyes snap open and practically jumps out of his arms making the boy and Yang laugh loudly at her reaction and blushing face while Ruby giggled and Blake gave a small smirk. They stopped their banter when they felt the temple start to shake more violently than before making all of them on high alert.

"I almost forgot that thing's still out there looking for us," Yang as she hugged Ruby close to her.

"Technically it's just looking for me as I did punch it's eye out with my **Beofang Fist** but it'll probably kill you girls either way as its mission is to wipe out all life on Remnant," Eddie said with a serious face.

"I've been meaning to ask, how exactly does that move work?" Blake asked in curiosity before the Temple rumbled again.

"Wanna wait until after we deal with a giant homicidal robot from outer space before we start to ask each other fifty questions about our personal lives?" Eddie deadpanned making the disguised Faunus blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that seems like the best option right now in this situation," Blake chuckles sheepishly making Eddie snort in amusement.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Weiss asks the only boy in the group.

"We go up there kick its metal ass back where it came from," Eddie said simply cracking his neck.

"Now that's my kind of plan handsome! Let's make scrap parts out of that walking junk heap!" Yang exclaimed cracking her knuckles with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"YOU CALL THAT A FUCKING PLAN?!" Weiss roared in anger and disbelief with white narrowed eyes and shark teeth.

"That sounds more like a goal than a plan to me." Blake deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

"Well it's the only plan we got as that bastard Genocide will find this Temple soon and I don't want it to be destroyed, it's the only connection to the Rangers we have left in this day and age," Eddie said stubbornly. "Now I'm gonna go up there and kick its metallic ass or die trying and you girls are welcome to come along if you want or you can get away while you can as it only wants me after all."

"Not happening Stud! We came here to help you and that's what we're gonna do, right girls?" Yang asked with a grin directed towards the others who just sigh in defeat.

"Well that thing did say it would wipe out all life on Remnant so if I'm going to die I might as well go down fighting as I know my grandfather would have," Weiss says in defeat but with a small smile.

"Might as well, I've got nothing better to do so i guess I can help you guys out," Blake said uncaringly but they could tell that she meant it.

"Oh yeah! Let's go kick some metal bu- wait, are they supposed to be doing that?" Ruby began but then questioned with wide eyes as she looked at the pedestals that had the belts on them.

The other four looked at the belts and were surprised to find them glowing with powerful auras colored the same as their chain belts and floating off their pedestals. The group didn't have time to react before the glows crashed over them, pushing them back a few feet.

"What the hell was that about?" Eddie asked, being the first to overcome his shock and look down to see he had the Wyvern Head belt around his waist. "And why are we wearing the belts now but for some reason it feels...fine to me?"

"I have no idea but for some reason, this felt right," Blake said as she touched the Manticore Head belt. "Like this was a part of me long lost and was found again when this belt wrapped around my waist."

"Whoa, you guys felt that too?! I thought it was just me but hearing you guys say that makes me feel so much better now," Ruby sighed in relief while looking at the Beowolf Head on the buckle.

Weiss and Yang feel the same way about the Nevermore and Beringel Heads on the buckles as they have a sense of familiarity. Before they can ponder more they all hear the booming voice of Genocide as the Temple begins to shake violently.

"**COME OUT LITTLE FLESHBAG SO THAT I CAN ANNIHILATE YOU! I GROW TIRED OF THIS GAME AND WISH TO CONTINUE WITH MY ORIGINAL MISSION ON TERMINATING THE POWER RANGERS AND THEN WIPING OUT ALL LIFE OF THIS PATHETIC MUDBALL!" **Genocide roared in anger and annoyance.

Eddie looks at the sleeping Wyvern head on the belt before hearing a low roar echoing through his ears. He gained a determined face and nodded to himself. "Guys." He said which got the girl's attention. "This may sound odd, but I know what we have to do, but you have to trust me on this."

The girls turned to each other as if having a silent conversation with each other, they knew that facing such a robot like Genocide wasn't like a fight with the Grimm, but if their world is in danger by any threat then as future huntresses, they'll face any danger no matter what!

They nodded at each other and then turned to Eddie. "We're with you all the way, Eddie, let's do it!" Ruby said with a determined expression with her team nodding.

This brought a smile to Eddie happy to hear their answer. "Good. Now, repeat after me understand? Unchain the Beast, Grimm Unleashed!" He shouted.

"Unchain the Beast, Grimm Unleashed!" The girls shouted in unison.

* * *

**-Morphing Sequence-**

_**Suddenly a burst of power had erupted from their buckles as the heads on their belts suddenly opened their eyes, and let out a powerful roar.**_

_**Eddie was seen in a swirling background of thunder clouds as lightning flashed all around him. Then a shadow that suddenly came to life mixed with lightning gathered under him and crawled upward on his body as he was slowly spun around as the shadow/lightning reached for his neck and stopped as a helmet in the shape of a Wyvern's head with a black visor in its mouth, and a mouth guard where the lips would be, suddenly materialized around his head and covers it. Eddie now fully suited, was finally seen standing in the thundering background before getting into a fighting stance.**_

_**Next was Ruby as she found herself in a background of roses with thorny vines, then a shadow mixed with rose petals appeared under her and crawled up her body as she was slowly spun around. Then the shadow/rose petals stopped at her neck as a helmet in the shape of a Beowolf's head with a visor in its mouth, with a mouth guard materialized around her head and then covers it. Ruby now fully suited, stood in the rosy thorn vines and got into a fighting stance.**_

_**Weiss was seen in a background of snow and ice crystals as a shadow mixed with snow appeared under her and crawled up to her body as she was slowly spun around, the shadow/snow stops at her neck as a helmet in the shape of a Nevermore's head with a visor in its beak, materialized around her head and then covers it. Weiss was standing in the frozen background before elegantly getting into a fighting stance.**_

_**Blake found herself in a background of pure darkness as the shadows appeared under her and crawled up her spinning body. It then stops at her neck as a helmet in the shape of a Manticore's head with a visor in its mouth, materialized around her head and covers it. Blake was seen in the shadowed background before leaping in the air and lands on her feet, before switching to a fighting stance. **_

_**And finally, Yang was seen in a background of blazing fire, as a shadow mixed with fire appeared under her and crawls up her spinning body. It stops at her neck as a helmet in the shape of a Beringel's head with a visor in its mouth, materialized around her head and covers it. Yang was standing in the flaming background before punching her fists together and letting out a loud war cry and getting into a boxing stance.**_

**-Morphing Sequence End-**

* * *

When the light died down it showed the group of five in their new Ranger suits and they could agree, they looked pretty damn cool.

Ruby's outfit is mostly a bright crimson red color with silver metal bands going across her wrists and calves which look like a bunch of thorny vines with a red orb in the center of each band. Over her left breast, the black tribal marked head of a Beowolf is shown showing its teeth while holding a white rose in its mouth. Her cloak has now turned into a long white scarf tied in a backward neck wrap style reaching the middle of her back with silver and yellow trims and being held together by a silver paw emblem. She is also wearing a jet black combat skirt with designs of a pack of six white silhouetted Beowolves with glowing yellow eyes running on a path red thorns all around the skirt in a full circle. Finally, she is also seen wearing a pair of black combat heel boots and gloves with red tribal markings that almost seem to glow with power.

Weiss's outfit is mostly a clear snow white color with sky blue metal bands going across her wrists and calves which look like feathers with a white orb in the center of each band. Over her left breast, the red tribal marked head of a Nevermore is seen with its beak open cawing with ice frost coming from its mouth. Her scarf changed colors from red to white tied in the same style as Ruby's but having a sky blue and yellow trimming and reaching past her butt and held together by a sky blue emblem of a beak. She is also wearing a white combat skirt made out of long soft feathers with sky blue tips with snowflakes decorated all around it in the same color. Finally, she is seen wearing a pair of sky blue combat heel boots and gloves white tribal markings that seem to glow with power.

Blake's outfit is mostly a deep jet black color with gold metal bands going across her wrists and calves which look like rings with a purple orb in the center of each band. Over her left breast, the white tribal head of a Manticore is seen snarling with light purple shadows escaping the corners of its mouth. Her scarf is styled the same as the other girls but is reaching past her butt like Weiss's and is black in color with white and yellow trimming. She is also wearing a light purple pelt draped around her waist and flows on the backside made out of long soft feathers with gold and black tips with a tribal Manticore in white with yellow eyes is seen in a crouching position with teeth bared and ready to pounce on the back. Finally, she is seen wearing a pair of dark purple combat heel boots and gloves gold tribal markings that seem to glow with power.

Yang's outfit is mostly a bright sun yellow color with orange metal bands going across her wrists and calves which look like rings with a yellow orb in the center of each band. Over her left breast, the orange tribal head of a Beringel is seen roaring with red flames coming out of its mouth. Her scarf is styled the same as the other girls but is only reaching a little past her neck with red and white trimming and being held together by an emblem of a closed right fist. Just like Blake, Yang wears a dark orange fur pelt draped around her waist and flows on the backside with a tribal Beringel in black raising its large fits up and behind a reddish yellow sun. Finally, she is seen wearing a pair of dark orange combat heel boots and gloves with yellow tribal markings that seem to glow with power.

Finally, Eddie's outfit is mostly a cloudy storm gray color with red metal bands going across her wrists and calves which look like chains with a black orb in the center of each band. Over the left side of his chest, the white tribal mark of a Wyvern was seen glaring forward with red lightning arching around it. Instead of wearing a scarf like the other girls, Eddie wore a blood red trench coat with the trimming and cuffs being colored in white and yellow like flames dancing around. Finally, he is seen wearing a pair of black combat boots and gloves with gray tribal markings that seem to glow with power.

The group could only stare at themselves and each other in awe and amazement, they have become the Power Rangers of legends just like in the stories and on the temple walls. They honestly didn't know how to react at this experience, well except for Ruby who was geeking out like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"This is so freaking awesomely AWESOME! We've become the Power Rangers of legend and I'm the Beowolf Ranger, my favorite Ranger out of the five right next to the Wyvern Ranger!" Ruby cheered loudly with stars being shown from her visor as she checked herself out from head to toe before moving on and checking out the others.

Eddie looked himself over and rubbed the helmet on his head. "Never in my wildest dreams would I actually become a Power Ranger!" He said in sheer awe.

"I take back everything I said about the Power Rangers being nothing but a legend," Weiss says in astonishment looking her gloved hands over.

"Ditto, although I do have one complaint about these suits," Blake said looking at her backside with a small frown behind her visor. "I don't like how snug the suits feel on my ass and this pelt leaves little to the imagination. Who designed these things anyway?"

"Actually Blake, the suits design and look will vary from Ranger to Ranger because of the belts that will create them for our comfort and our hidden desires. I guess yours is for people to notice that coin popping booty of yours," Eddie said cheekily making Blake swipe at him with a blush under her visor while the young man just laughs.

The Temple then suddenly begins to shake again, this time much more violently than the last and large cracks began to start forming on the walls, floors, and ceiling. This gets everyone to turn serious real quick as the threat above them will continue its rampage unless it's stopped by them.

"Alright leader man, what's the plan?" Yang asked the Wyvern themed, male.

"Same as before Yang, we go up there and kick its metallic ass back to where it came from," Eddie said simply and seriously.

"My kind of plan, let's do this shit!" Yang exclaimed pounding her fist together.

"Yeah let's do this!" Ruby cheered before looking towards her sister. "And don't I forgot about your swearing sis, I'll be collecting that later." Making her sister groan and the other three chuckle.

"Alright ladies," Eddie said before his aura exploded around him. "Let's GO GO POWER RANGERS!" And he literally flew off down the hall in an orb of energy.

"RIGHT!" The girls exclaimed while following their leader's example and turning into their respected aura energy orbs and flying after him. What they didn't notice was the ranger temple seemed to become transparent until it fully shimmers out of existence, as if it was never there, to begin with.

**Topside with what's left of the old factory**

Genocide smashed its fists through the ruined factory, attempting to find the one who ruined its eye. "**THIS UNIT GROWS BORED OF THIS GAME, FLESHBAG! REVEAL YOURSELF TO ME NOW, OR I SHALL DESTROY THIS WHOLE LAND TO KILL YOU!"** Genocide exclaimed before its chest panel seemed to open and revealed a cannon, that popped out and light began to gather around the barrel.

Suddenly the ground exploded as a light grey ball of light shot in the air and struck Genocide's face, making it fall on its rear end in surprise. Following the gray ball of light a red, yellow, purple and white ball of light that also struck Genocide's face and body which was enough to send the robot falling back. Genocide slowly sat up and shook its head. "**WHO DARES TO STRIKE AT ME?!" **Genocide demanded.

"WE DO JACKASS!" A male voice suddenly called out to him and he looks over to a cliff when its scanners saw five individuals standing before the robot, with the shattered moon behind them.

Genocide's optic widened with shock and recognition. "**I-IT IS YOU! THE YOUNG FLESHBAG WHO DARED TO STRIKE AT ME AT THE CITY!" **Genocide exclaimed before getting back up. "**AND NOW YOU HAVE BECOME THE VERY THING I WAS SENT HERE FOR, TO TERMINATE THE POWER RANGERS!"**

Eddie clicked his tongue while grinning under his helmet. "Well let's see you try then, you walking scrapheap!" He taunted before turning to the girls. "You four ready to send him back to the junkyard?"

"Oh, you know it handsome!" Yang punched her palm with excitement in her voice.

"While it may not be what I had in mind, but I am ready to stop this thing from destroying innocent lives!" Weiss said with a determined gaze under the visor.

"This is what we huntresses were trained for; stop the bad guys and save the innocent people!" Ruby said with much vigor in her voice, living the dream of being one of her favorite bedtime heroes.

Blake nodded. "Let's strike now while we have the chance!" She said before getting in a fighter stance.

"**YOU INSOLENT FLESHBAGS BELIEVE YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? THINK AGAIN!" **Genocide shouted as it fired a volley of missiles at the young rangers.

"SCATTER!" Eddie exclaimed as they leap in the air in different directions as the night air was filled with the sounds of explosions. The Wyvern Ranger flew through the air and used the missiles to leap even higher before pulling his right fist back which was engulfed in dark energy. "**Beofang Fist!**" He exclaimed as he dove all the way down and struck Genocide's face, or so he thought when he saw that the robot caught his fist in its hand making his eyes bug out from his visor. "OH CRAP I FORGOT!"

"**NOT THIS TIME, FLESHBAG!"** Genocide mocked before bringing his arm in the air and slams the young ranger on the ground.

"GAHHH!" Eddie cried out from the impact and saw the robot raising its foot, intending to crush him like a bug. Fortunately, Eddie was saved by a blur of red and rose petals that was Ruby before the foot came down with a boom. Genocide lifted it's foot up to see if Eddie was crushed but was disappointed to find that he wasn't.

"**WHERE DID YOU GO FLESHBAG?! COME OUT SO I CAN TERMINATE YOU ALREADY!" **Genocide yelled as it scanned the area searching any sign of Eddie or the girls.

A little further away from the giant killer robot, we find Ruby checking over Eddie to make sure he's alright.

"Are you okay Eddie? That looked like it hurt a lot," Ruby asked with concern for her leader.

"D-Don't worry about me, Rubes, this ain't the first time I've been in a tussle," Eddie assured with a shaky thumbs up as the other three girls ran up to them.

"Well that didn't work, now what?" Yang asked.

"Okay I'll admit, rushing in and kicking his ass was a bit of a stretch for a plan," Eddie said dusting himself off and getting an, "I told you so" from Weiss. "But we do have some advantages and if we work together we should be able to beat this thing."

"What are our advantages?" Blake asked.

"Genocide may be bigger, stronger, and have better artillery than us but his mobility is totally shit making him slower than a turtle walking through a glue pit," Eddie explained getting looks of realization from his team. "While we, on the other hand, have greater numbers, are smaller, and faster than he is and can use that to our advantage and attack him from all angles and from above."

"Okay but how exactly are going to hit it from above?" Weiss asks in confusion. "Last time I checked none of us can fly."

"Weiss is right, it's not like we can just grow wings and fly like birds whenever we want," Blake added. As she finished saying that, her and Weiss scarfs seemed to light up with power before turning into pairs of large beautiful wings with soft fluffy feathers the same color as their scarfs and the trimming being at the tips of their feathers. "...I stand fucking corrected." Blake said in awe as she and Weiss checked out their new wings.

"Makes sense since the Grimm you both represent can fly," Eddie said with a smile behind his visor. "Okay now we need to figure out how to summon our weapons, every ranger has weapons that fit them so all we need to do is think of bringing out our weapons and they should appear." The Wyvern Ranger explained getting nods out of the girls.

"Okay since I'm the weapons geek I'll try first, here goes nothing," Ruby said as she held her hands out and concentrated.

In a flash of red her weapons appeared which happened to be a pair of silver daggers with 9in blades and 5in handles. The blades had black colored edges while the handles were red and at the end of them were roses with thorns on the side. In the center that connects the blades and handles is what looks like a full white moon with a spiderweb crack down the middle highlighted in yellow.

"Whoooooooooa these are so cool!" Ruby gushed as she looked her new weapons over and gave them test swings.

"Nice baby sis, okay now it's my turn!" Yang said as she concentrated and in a flash of yellow her weapons appear on her hands which happens to be a pair of golden colored spiked cestus with the spikes being a fiery red in color. "Hey now these aren't half bad, a bit heavier than Ember Celica but I think I can make them work," She gave a few shadow boxes to test out their weight and found them to her liking despite the extra weight.

"Okay guess it's our turn now Weiss," Blake said to the heroes.

"Right let's give it a shot," Weiss said as they both imagined having their weapons in their hands and in a flash of white and black light respectively, their new weapons appeared in their hands.

Weiss's weapon is a 7ft long spear with the staff portion being 6ft and the blade portion being a foot long and the entire thing is decorated with sky blue tribal markings that seem to glow with power. Blake's weapon is a kusarigama with the blade and chains being a dark violet color and the handle and weight being jet black with golden tribal markings decorating them. At the end of the weight is what appears to be the stinger tip of a scorpion colored in white with angry red markings decorated around it and seem to pulse with power.

"Okay now this is pretty cool, didn't think I'd be using a weapon like my mom though," Blake said giving the chain a whirl.

"Your mother used a weapon like that before?" Weiss asked in curiosity.

"Eeyup, according to my dad she was really skilled with a kusarigama when she was a bodyguard before she settled down with my dad and retired," Blake said with pride. "She was a literal beast with this thing and could take down many opponents at once, even if they were bigger and stronger than her."

"Your mom sounds kickass Blake, I would like to meet her one of these days and see if your claims about her are true though," Eddie said with a smirk behind his visor. "If she's even half as good as you claim she is I wanna test myself against an opponent like that, it could be fun."

Before Blake could even make a retort, Genocide had finally found where they and lifted its right arm as it morphed into a giant spiked mace sparking with purple electricity.

"**FOUND YOU, DIE FLESHBAGS!" **The killer robot yelled as it swung its giant weaponized arm down at a rocketing pace, hoping to demolish our heroes in a single blow.

***CLANG!***

"**WHAT?!"**

Or it would have had Eddie not blocked the attack with his weapon, saving the girls and himself from becoming flattened to dust. Eddie's weapon was a massive war ax that's roughly the same size as him that looks like a Wyvern with the tail acting as the handle and the wings acting as the blades. The tip of the ax that connects the wings has the head of the dragon Grimm with glowing red eyes and the mouth seems to let some sort of black energy ooze out between its teeth showing mouth. Yellow electricity is seen sparking around the ax as it collides with the robot's maced arm and Eddie was struggling to hold the bastard back as the ground under him began to crack and shatter.

"That was way to fucking close for comfort," Eddie sighed in relief as he looked over his shoulder at the girls who were staring at what he could assume shock and awe at his strength. "Okay ladies here's the plan, Ruby and Yang will go for Genocide's legs and knees, Weiss and Blake will go for its shoulder joints, and I'll draw as much attention of it's to myself for as long as I can, GO!" The storm gray ranger ordered snapping the girls out of their stoppers and they took off in colored blurs.

Once he was sure they were out of harm's way, Eddie tensed his muscles making them bulge before giving a loud roar and knocking the weaponized arm away before he dashed backward to gain some distance. Once at a distance, he swung his ax around onto his right shoulder before raising his left hand and making the universal come hither motion. His trench coat then morphs into a pair of large leathery dragon-like wings.

"Alright iron giant, lets rock and roll!" Eddie exclaimed with the eyes of his Wyvern ax shining brightly snarling loudly as more black energy seeped out of its mouth along with red lightning sparking around it, making the young ranger look that much cooler and much more menacing.

What Eddie didn't know was that the Seer Grimm that was following the girls early has been watching the events unfold from a safe distance ever since Genocide first arrived back and Vale, relaying everything back to its mistress.

**The Hollow - A few hours earlier**

In an unknown part of Remnant not shown on any current maps, it was a place of darkness and completely devoid of life, with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky is stained a dark red. Black pools were seen everywhere, as multiple Grimm rose from them and surrounded a castle of sorts. Inside the castle was a meeting room and sitting on the chairs around a long table, were multiple people, but the one who stood out the most was the one sitting before them.

The person who appeared to be the leader was a woman, but she was anything but human. Her skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, even brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She also wore a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. This woman is known as Salem, Queen of the Grimm.

Sitting on a different part of the table was a tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt, and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks. The name of this man was Arthur Watts, one of Salem's followers and the group's mad scientist.

On the other side of the table was a pale-skinned woman with golden eyes, a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. She wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. Her jacket is left open, exposing her chest which was wrapped up in a white cloth, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. Her arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. She also wears leather boots covering her entire shin with knee guards. This woman's name was Tabitha Callows, a scorpion Faunus and the group's tracker.

On the other side of the table was another man, the man in question is a tall and muscular middle-aged man, has short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. He wore a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. His name was Hazel Rainart, the third member of Salem's followers and the group's muscle.

At the end of the table were three others, two girls and a boy. The first girl has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which is wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

The second girl was a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. She also wore a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist.

And the boy is a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, gray hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. He also wears a pair of black pants with matching shoes.

Their names were Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. The last members of Salem's followers.

Salem and her followers were looking into the Seer that was before them, as the one in the city of Vale recorded everything, in all their lives they had never even seen a talking machine, much less one that's from space itself! What caught their interest was this being named Garon, whoever this Garon fellow is, it would seem that he has his sights on Remnant. Especially after hearing the robot called Genocide, plans to eradicate all life on the planet, after he hunted down the fabled Power Rangers of legend.

What surprised them, mostly Salem, is when they saw that young man using an attack filled with dark energy, and a phantom image of a Beowolf appearing above him. It was then that Cinder began to grit her teeth in anger and seeth silently, Emerald gained a nervous look, and Mercury glared hard at the image of Eddie.

"My Queen, if I may ask who is this boy and why are we observing him through your Seer?" Hazel asks calmly in his smooth deep voice.

"From what I've seemed to gather, this boy somehow has the scent and aura of a Grimm as well as a human and that seemed to draw my Seer to it when I had it patrol the city of Vale," Salem answered while gazing intently at Eddie's fight with the robot known as Genocide. "Not only that he seems to be able to draw upon dark energy while also calling what appears to be phantom Grimm behind him. How he does it I don't know and that's what intrigues me, how did he acquire such power from right under my nose? I am all things Grimm and even I was unable to sense something like this for what appears to be two decades?"

"Perhaps," Arthur began earning his leader's attention. "That while this energy that the boy, Eddie I believe his name was, is drawing out may be similar to that of a Grimm but at the same time different from your own. My theory is that he's somehow molded and evolved it into his own unique likeness and it's so different from the norm that you weren't able to sense such energy until now. At least, that's my theory of course."

"Are you suggesting that this young fool is close in power to our mistress? Madness!" Hazel dismissed. "There's no one on Remnant that can wield the powers of darkness, and the only one who can is lady Salem herself."

"I mean no offense to her ladyship, Hazel. I was merely theorizing the young boy's powers is all. It would be much better for me to….study him as it were." Arthur said while rubbing his chin.

Tabitha only grinned at the sight of the young boy running from Genocide, and giggles to herself. "Such a shame I'm not even there to enjoy it, oh, just think of all the fun I could have in fighting those two. It just makes my blood boil by watching all the chaos that happens in person." She giggled with a twisted grin before turning towards Cinder with a savage grin. "I can now see why you and your brats lost against such a man three years if he performed such powerful moves like that Cindy~~" The crazy scorpion Faunus cackled making the three in question pale in shock while Salem, Arthur, and Hazel raised eyebrows at them.

"Hold on a bloody minute Cinder dear," Arthur said with a shit eating grin slowly growing on his face. "Are you telling me that this same boy was the one to not only stop you from getting the fall maiden's power but also send you and your little brats back here beaten black, blue, red, and with various claw and teeth marks adoring your bodies with Mercury here missing one of his prosthetic legs with the other nearly gone three years ago?" After he said that the mad scientist joined Tabitha in a laughing fit while Hazel shook his head in disappointment and Salem frown at them.

"The worst part is you all lied about how you got all in that state by saying Qrow Branwen was the one that did that to you. I had my suspicions with your story before but this just proves it, Qrow is known to be ruthless in battle but so cold as to let his enemies get mauled by what looked like rabid Grimm," Hazel said with a heavy sigh.

"Not only that, if you had told the truth about who beat you and what powers they had we could have known about this boy sooner and probably recruit him to our cause," Salem snarled with a heated glare at the trio making them tremble in fear. "Now he may get killed by a giant walking scrap heap and we may never know how he has this power."

"Uhhh, I think you may want to take a look at this mistress," Arthur said catching Salem's attention when he pointed at the Seer.

They all saw that Genocide was smashing into an abandoned Dust factory, only to be struck by some grey light which sent him on his backside, and then attacked by five different multi-colored lights. The Seer in Vale followed the lights to a cliff, and what they saw blew their minds. Through the Seer, they saw five multi-colored warriors, each one based off of five different Grimm. The one in the middle was a male, his suit was grey in color with the helmet in the shape of a Wyvern, the other one beside him was a young girl in a blood red suit with a helmet in the shape of a Beowolf. The one beside the young girl, was another girl in a snow white suit with a helmet shaped like a Nevermore, on the other side of the male was another girl in an abyssal black suit with a helmet in the shape of a Manticore and finally, the last girl was in a golden yellow suit with a Beringel shaped helmet.

"... T-This….can't be." Salem said in the faintest and smallest voice, no one even heard her speak.

"That's…. That's impossible! They're supposed to be nothing but a pure myth!" Arthur said in total disbelief.

"And yet, here they are, right before our very eyes, " Hazel said with eyes as wide as saucers.

"This boy just keeps getting more and more interesting by the second!" Tabitha cackled in glee.

"How the hell did that little bastard gain that kind power along with those little tramps?" Cinder snarled with clenched fists.

"Maybe we can kill them and take the power from them?" Mercury suggested darkly with Cinder nodding in agreement. But before Salem could snap out them Emerald beat them to the punch.

"Are you both still suffering from the fucking concussions that guy gave us last time or something?! No way in hell am I fighting that guy again even if Lady Salem orders me too I'd rather go a hundred thousand rounds in the arena with Tabitha and an endless horde of Grimm before I fight him!" Emerald screamed at her two teammates getting them to look at her in shock but she continued before they could say anything. "And let's not forget the fact that he kicked our asses almost effortlessly three years ago, he's probably gotten a lot stronger since then if those abs and muscles of his are anything to go by and on top of that he's got the powers of The Storm Gray Wyvern Ranger at his call along with four other rangers to back him up. So you two can try your luck on him all you want, be my guest, but leave me the hell out of it," She finished with a long sigh before looking to Salem and bowed her head in submissiveness. "I'm sorry I lied to you three years ago Mistress and I'm also sorry for my outburst, please forgive me."

They were silent and a bit shocked by just how Emerald acted, even in the presence of Salem herself. While she was upset that they lied to her for three whole years, she can't completely blame them. Not entirely anyway. They were facing an unknown person, who has powers that are like nothing anyone has ever seen before.

"You're forgiven child, this time at least. See to it that it does not happen again," Salem said while narrowing her gaze at Emerald.

"Y-Yes, Mistress " Emerald said with her head lowered. Mercury only looked away in shame but clenched his fist tightly at the thought of that bastard becoming stronger than them, he wanted nothing more than to kill that bastard ever since getting his ass handed to him. But seeing him as one of the fabled Power Rangers, his chances of fighting him are all but non-existent.

Even Cinder herself was very angry at the young man, for preventing her from getting the Fall Maiden's powers years ago. She dreamt of the day she'd get her vengeance, even though he's a Power Ranger now, it won't stop her from desiring his head on a pike.

"Still, let us see just how powerful they are against this machine. Now that they are the new Power Rangers this fight should prove to be most interesting," Salem said while turning back to the Seer and watching the five young rangers beginning their assault.

**Back with the Rangers**

Back in the forest near Vale, the whole surrounding area shook with several explosions that rocked the whole place. Blake was seen landing on a tree, only to fly off it when Genocide tried to crush her with his foot. The machine turns its gaze at Weiss who was in the air and fires its singular yellow beam at her which the Nevermore Ranger gracefully evades the beam and fires a blast of pure snow and ice at its face with her spear.

Genocide's face was covered in ice as it clutches it from the sudden attack, then an explosion erupted from his back as Yang fired several explosive barrages of spiked missiles from her cestus at the machine from space. Ruby raced across its body, digging her blades into its armor and leaving a trail of cut marks in her wake. Eddie held his ax overhead and slams it down on Genocide's shoulder, burying the blade into its metallic skin.

"**RAAAGGGHHH! YOU MISERABLE INSECT!" **Genocide shouted as it swings its arms at the rangers who managed to get away, its eye started glowing again and fires its beam which shatters the ice. The beam traveled across the forest floor and into the air, the ground erupts in explosions from the beam slicing through the soil of the forest, sending it ablaze.

Eddie hovered in the air next to a tree, with Blake and Weiss beside him. "Ok, it's official. We really pissed him off," He said as Ruby and Yang landed on the branches of the tree. "We gotta find a way to take bucket head down and fast before the whole forest goes up in flame!"

"Yeah, but how? Even with our new weapons, we're not even close to making a dent!" Weiss said while gripping her spear.

As Weiss said their weapons began to glow with there respected auras before morphing into range weapons for each of them. Making them all look at their new weapons in awe.

Eddie's ax morphed into a Wyvern themed bazooka like cannon with the cannon mouth being a large wyvern head with its mouth open. Ruby's daggers morphed into a pair of twin heavy revolvers colored the same as her suit with rose and thorn designs in white were seen on the sides. Weiss spear morphed into what appears to be a sniper rifle minigun fusion with the gun barrel looking like a Nevermore's head. Blake's kusarigama morphed into an AA-12 automatic shotgun with a bayonet on the barrel. Finally, Yang's spiked cestus morphed into a pair of giant missile launchers that were the same colors as before with the barrels being designed as a snarling Baringel with its mouth wide open from when she assumes the rockets will come out of.

"Guess that answers my question, these should be able to help us now!" Weiss said with a smirk behind her visor.

"But will it be enough to put Genocide down for good?" Blake said checking over her gun.

"We won't know until we try Blake," Ruby said pulling the hammers back on her revolvers. "So we'll just have to keep unloading rounds into the metallic jerk until it falls down!"

"That's a plan I can get behind little sis!" Yang exclaimed hefting her rocket launchers over her shoulders.

"That still isn't a very solid plan you guys," Blake said in slight annoyance.

"Actually that's a very solid plan Blake," Eddie spoke up getting the girls to look at him in surprise. "Everyone just shoot that bastard with everything you until it gets weakened, once that happens form up on me and we'll be able to beat this assjunkie once and for all. Now let's rock it!"

"Roger!" The girls exclaimed before they all charge at the killer robot with war cries.

Genocide hears them and turns with its eye glowing. "**THERE YOU ARE!" **It shouted before firing its laser again, only for them to jump out of the line of fire, with Eddie, Blake, and Weiss flying upward and Ruby and Yang running in opposite directions.

"Now, light it up!" Eddie shouted as he aimed the Wyvern cannon with the barrel glowing and fired a powerful burst of black and red energy.

Blake and Weiss took aim and fired in unison, while Ruby fired her twin revolvers and Yang leaping in the air fired her rocket launchers at the machine. Genocide was bombarded by the Rangers weapons, its eye laser was canceled as the attacks did more effect on its body. It brought its arms before its face when the aura bullets from Weiss' weapon nearly struck its face.

"Yang, Blake, aim at one of its knees!" Eddie ordered.

"You got it!" They exclaimed together. Blake flew down while Eddie and Weiss kept Genocide busy, she hovered in the air as Yang landed below her and they aimed their weapons at the back of Genocide's left knee. Their weapons glowed and fired in unison, their attacks struck the back of the knee in a rapid continuous fire until the whole thing exploded.

"**GAAAAAHHHHH!"** Genocide cried out in surprise and shock as its left leg was blown off at the knee. It fell on its only knee and hands to catch itself and turns it yellow eye at the two rangers. "**YOU LITTLE PESTS WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!"** Genocide was about to shoot them with one of its finger guns in its left hand, but Ruby shot it in the face which caught it by surprise.

"I don't think so, you rust bucket!" She exclaimed before racing across its right arm and jumps at its head, catching one of the ridges on its helmet, she aims her revolver and shoots at its only eye destroying it for good.

Genocide cried out in a fit of rage which was not common for a robot like it and shook its head violently like a wild horse, intending to get the little ranger off. It succeeds and Ruby is sent flying into the air screaming before she is caught by Eddie in his free arm.

"You okay Ruby?" Eddie asked his red-clad teammate.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay and thanks for the save Eddie," Ruby thanked with a bright blush under her visor at being held close to the older boy.

"Good," The Wyvern Ranger said before he aimed his cannon at Genocide's back and blasted it with a yellow and red energy blast of electricity, knocking it to the ground face first while temporarily stunning and paralyzing it. "Alright! Blake grab Yang and everyone regroup with me, we're gonna finish this thing off in one blow!" As he flew off to the front of the killer robot with the others following his lead.

One by one the rangers stood together and aimed their weapons at the screaming machine, the barrels of their weapons glowed brightly enough that could possibly be seen if you're walking in the forest. "Ready….. FIRE!" He shouted and as one they all fired their weapons when Genocide rears up and exposed its chest. The attacks collided at the center of its chest, focusing on a singular point until.

**BOOM!**

The chest armor exploded, revealing a now damaged inner circuitry and wiring of Genocide, the machine let out a groan as smoke came from its damaged torso and fell forward…..right on top of the rangers!

"SCATTER!" Weiss cried.

They all jumped out of the way with Eddie grabbing Ruby and Blake grabbing Yang and took off in the air as Genocide crashed face first on the spot where they once were. The rangers hovered in the air watching in silence, waiting for any signs of movement from Genocide, for what felt like an hour or so, they found nothing.

"... W-We did it?" Ruby said while taking a moment to let this sink in before she let out a loud squeal. "WE REALLY DID IT!"

"Oh hell yeah son! Suck on that you metal bastard! That's what you get for fucking with The Grimm Unchained Power Rangers!" Eddie whooped in victory as he twirled Ruby around in his arms.

This made the others three rangers let out their own cheers of victory, it was a tough battle, but they managed to bring down this mechanical menace from space, and worked as a team to do it. Meanwhile, the Seer was able to get every single moment of the action and relayed it back to its mistress and her underlings.

**With Salem and Co.**

To say that Salem and her followers were stunned by what they saw, would be an understatement, they had just witnessed five young warriors take down a machine from space, with much more powerful weapons than what they had earlier.

Salem gently clasped her hands together and narrowed her gaze through the Seer, watching the five teens celebrating their victory.

Cinder and her group were slightly terrified by this, Emerald looked almost as white as her Mistress at the display of power Eddie and the girls showed, while Mercury gritted his teeth so hard they were hurting. Cinder however clenched her fist so tight her hand was starting to bleed. "Unbe-fucking-lievable!" Mercury cursed under his breath.

Tabitha looked at their expressions and giggled maddingly to herself. "What's the matter Mercy? Scared of the big bad Power Rangers kicking your sorry asses again?" She mocked before laughing at his angry red face.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" He shouted and was about to attack her, had a dark and menacing aura not exploded in the air making all of them freeze like statues.

Salem, having grown tired of their childish banter, released a small amount of her power and forced them to stop. "That is quite enough out of you fools, one more outburst like that and you'll suffer for it," She said in such a calm and yet intimidating tone sent chills down their spines.

Seeing how angry Salem was before them, Mercury did the smart thing and calmed down while standing beside Cinder, but not before throwing a glare at the scorpion Faunus, which earned him a slap on the head by Emerald.

"It doesn't matter if they have more powerful weapons or not, they're still only children, my lady," Hazel said remaining unfazed by the outburst of Mercury. "Take away that power, and they'll be helpless without it."

"Even if we did somehow manage to take that power away from them it wouldn't matter to that guy Eddie as he has more power to spare," Emerald said making Cinder and Mercury look at her in shock while Salem raised a delicate eyebrow, Tabitha looked confused, Arthur looked interested, and Hazel looked surprised.

"Shut the fuck up Em!" Mercury hissed at his partner.

"Speak up one more time Emerald without being spoken to and I swear I'll fry you slowly and painfully!" Cinder snarled making Emerald flinch a bit but she held her ground and glared more heatedly back at them bravely.

"You'll do nothing but be silent Cinder and Mercury before I get up from this throne and rip out both your vocal cords myself by hand very slowly," Salem said getting the two in question to pale before looking towards Emerald with a critical eye. "Now Emerald, explain to us what you meant when you said that this boy has more power to spare even without the powers of a ranger? This time, don't leave anything out."

Emerald gulped a bit before answering. "Well, remember how he used his attack on the robot and it left him half blind?"

"Yes I believe he called it **Beofang Fist**, a good name for it if I'm being honest," Arthur said rubbing his chin.

"Well that attack wasn't his only move in his arsenal that he used against us three years ago," Emerald dropped the bomb, making The Witch and her three other followers look at her in shock. "Yeah, he's got a shit ton of attacks and abilities that are similar to the **Beofang Fist** while others seem to be more stronger, faster, and tougher than the last. His stamina and durability seem to be endless so he can go on for much longer than any normal person and he has ridiculously high reflexes and awareness so it's hard to get the drop on him. To make matters worse he's also immune to any type of my illusions thanks to his heightened senses along with being able to feel others emotions or aura like the Grimm do. If that's not bad enough he seems to be able to call upon Grimm in the area to aid him in battle like a fully coordinated veteran team of Huntsmen."

After Emerald finished her explanation and taking a breath of air, she looked around the room to see the other's reactions. Hazel's eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped in shock at the explanation of Eddie's abilities and he felt stupid for not looking underneath the underneath, this boy is definitely not normal. Arthur was furiously taking down notes on his scroll so he can go over them for later, this boy was every mad scientist dream guinea pig to find and he couldn't wait for his mistress to give the order to go and capture him and open him up to see what makes him tick. Tabitha was like a kid in a candy store, bouncing in her seat with a crazy happy expression on her face at the thought of fighting a man with that much power at his disposal will be so much fun to try and make him bleed so she can taste his blood of her blades or her fingers. Salem had her eyes closed while deep in thought for a moment before she opened her eyes and looked at Emerald right in the eyes, unnerving the young teen girl who broke out in cold sweat.

"Is there anything else that we should know, Emerald Dear?" Salem asked in a calm tone that somehow sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"W-Well he was able to take the Kiseichū from Cinder during the end of the fight and he, well," Emerald was trying to find the right words to say but Salem gained an irritated look showing her impatience.

"Out with it girl!" The Demi-Goddess barked flaring her aura.

"HE WAS ABLE TO EVOLVE IT INTO SOMETHING COMPLETELY NEW IN DIFFERENT WITH THAT DARK AURA HE HAS!" Emerald blurted out.

This made Salem's eyes widen in complete shock while Cinder, Arthur, Mercury, and Hazel looked at the girl like she grew a second head while Tabitha was looking at the Seer with curious eyes.

"What blasphemy are you speaking now little girl!? No one on Remnant can evolve the Grimm into something different unless it is our Queen doing it!" Hazel roared out slamming his fist on the table. "I'll admit that the boy has some bizarre abilities from what little information we have on him at the moment, but there is no way in the seven circles of hell he has the power to evolve Grimm!"

"But it's the truth! I saw it with my own eyes, he was able to evolve the Kiseichū into something completely new and unique to the Grimm species!" Emerald argued. "

"Bullshit Em! Cinder and I were both there with you when we fought that bastard and I don't remember him being able to do that at all!" Mercury shouted.

"What sort of pathetic lies are you speaking to save yourself now you stupid brat?" Cinder said with a growl before Emerald punched both her and Mercury in the face sending them to the floor making everyone look at the mint green haired girl in shock as she glared down at her teammates.

"Well, of course, you two don't remember anything is because you both were taking a dirt nap after he beat the ever living shit out of you into the ground even as you auras were shattered!" Emerald screamed at them. "I know what I fucking saw when the Kiseichū evolved after he finished feeding it his power, it looked something like a-" Emerald began before she was cut off by Tabitha.

"Um everyone, something is happening to our man of great interest," Tabitha said as everyone looked back at the Seer to continue watching Eddie and his group.

**With Eddie and RWBY during Salem and Co discussion on the battle**

After the fight with Genocide and with putting out the fires with Weiss's ice and snow powers, Eddie along with the future team RWBY was seen de-morphed and walking down the road to Vale at a leisurely pace after they went back to get Bumblebee from the factory close by. As they walked, Ruby was talking animatedly about there victory in chibi mode while Weiss was trying to calm her down. Meanwhile, Eddie, Yang, and Blake were having a discussion of their own about the events that transpired.

"I'm glad that's done and over with," Eddie said with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. "Genocide is defeated and Remnant is safe from global extermination, for now at least."

"Same, when I get back home, I'm gonna soak in a nice hot bath for hours," Yang said while releasing a pleasant sigh of the idea of bathing.

Blake looked back behind them as the ruined factory and the downed body of Genocide faded from view. "Still I never would've imagined that we actually became Power Rangers. I've read stories about them before, but I never would've imagined they existed, or even us becoming them."

"Same. In all my years of living, I never would've even thought of myself as a Power Ranger, I always thought they were nothing more than merely bedtime stories." Weiss said while looking at the Nevermore buckle. "But what I'm curious about is why they were based on Grimm? Surely even they would know they're the bane of humanity. So, why would they become Grimm based rangers?"

Eddie would've retorted to her words, when they suddenly heard the sound of bushes moving, they as well as Ruby who changed back to normal, froze on the spot. "W-What was that?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure but be ready you guys," Eddie said with his fist clenched tightly. As they waited for what could be an ambush, a small black blur with red eyes suddenly jumps out of the bush and zigzags across the grass before leaping at Eddie and tackling him, which he let out a yelp of surprise.

"EDDIE!" The girls cried out in shock, only to hear….laughter? They suddenly had question marks appear above their heads, as they saw Eddie on his back and laughing loudly, as he was being licked by to their surprise a corgi sized Sphinx Grimm!

Eddie was laughing like a kid as the Sphinx pawed and licked his face. "Nazo, stop! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed at the Sphinx named Nazo continued licking him. "I get it, I get it, I missed you as well girl!" He then wraps his arms around the Sphinx as it let out a small roar in joy.

The girls could only stare at the scene before them in great confusion and even greater shock as they watched Eddie hug and scratch the Grimm cub behind her ears making her purr loudly at the touch.

"Uhhhhh, Eddie?" Ruby said getting said boys attention. "You wanna tell us what's going on here and why you're holding a baby Grimm in your arms?"

"Well, why wouldn't I wanna hold my adorable baby sister in my arms and hug her?" Eddie said with a cheeky grin stick his tongue out with Nazo mimicking him.

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The four girls screamed in complete shock after processing what he just said.

"Why do you mean it's your baby sister?!" Blake shouted pointing at Nazo who tilted her head cutely in confusion.

"First of all her name is Nazo and I'd greatly appreciate it if you don't call her by 'it'," Eddie said sending an annoyed glare at the cat Faunus making her flinch at his look. "Secondly, I call her my baby sister because she looks up to me as an older brother and her mother trusts me with her life to look after and protect her from anyone and anything since she was born three years ago."

"But what about your parents?!" Weiss screeched. "Surely they're not okay with you looking after a baby Grimm of all things!"

As those words left her mouth, the sounds of the night seem to cease and everything went completely and utterly silent. Nazo seemed to notice this and whimpered up at Eddie in worry while he unconsciously rubbed her head in comfort as he stared at the girls with the blankest of blank looks, unnerving them greatly.

"My parents were butchered by the joint effort of Rogue Huntsmen, The White Fang, and The Blue Sons when I was only one week old because they were fighting for the same dream that the original Grimm Unchained Power Rangers fought for 210,000 years ago," Eddie said with his voice dead and void of any kind of emotion. "The worst part is I knew what was happening but I couldn't do anything as I was still just a week little baby, so I had no choice but to listen to how my parents whose faces I don't even know were killed but I do know they took a lot of those bastards down with them. They may have died in a way they didn't deserve but they made sure that they took every single one of those evil sons of bitches with as well straight down to hell where they belong."

His words made the girls' eyes widen in horror and dread, they knew of the Blue Sons, who're a rival group of the White Fang. While the Fang was made up entirely of Faunus, the Blue Sons were a group solely made of humans. Humans who have a deep distaste for the Faunus race as a whole, and prefer to keep them under the heel, the worst part is that any human that tries to see Faunus as equals or even fall in love with them, would be deemed as traitors in their eyes and kill the human-Faunus couple, and their children if they have any in cold blood.

But the fact that Eddie lost his parents to a group made up of Rogue Huntsmen, White Fang and the Blue Sons were completely unheard of! The White Fang and Blue Sons despise one another with a burning passion, and Rogue Huntsmen rarely ever team up with others, as long as the price was right.

Ruby's eyes welled with tears as they fell from her silvery orbs, Yang's eyes slowly turned red and gritted her teeth and clenched her fist tightly enough to pop its joints, Blake lowered her head as her face was stricken with guilt and horror by what the Fang had done and squeezed the edge of her shirt tightly. Weiss was taken aback by how Eddie sounded, the look in his eyes matched his words, completely devoid of life or any shred of happiness when he explained to them about what happened to him when he was just a baby. She may hold no love for the Faunus, but to hear the Fang team up with the Blue Sons and those radical mercenary Huntsmen, a hint of disgust slowly rose from inside her as a teardrop or two fell from her face.

"According to what Mama, the Grimm who raised me, some people whose identities I have yet to learn found about my parents plans to rebuild Unity Haven and were not happy and wanted them silenced so no one on Remnant would ever have hope in having true peace with one another," Eddie continued getting the girls attention. "My guess is they make a lot of profit off others suffering and didn't want that type of hope to spread so they hired all of those Rogue, Fang, and Son bastards to silence them and burn everything they owned. What they didn't count on was my parents were being total badasses and are used to getting ganged up on by greater numbers and my dad being skilled with all types of guns and blades while my mom having the same powers as me. After their death, any stragglers were quickly killed off by the nearby Grimm and I was taken to Mama who raised me in her nomadic horde for two decades now. They think with my parent's death it'll leave a message to those who want to try and unite Humans, Faunus, and Grimm together in peace to not even try it and just give up as that is what will happen to you if you do."

It was quiet again as the girls absorbed all of what Eddie said to them about his parent's dream and the ones who orchestrated their death. How some people could be so cold and heartless to people that wanted to bring change and make a difference in the world for all the right reasons was beyond them. Ruby and Yang were hugging each other tightly with the latter trying to calm the former down with soothing words, Blake was comparing Eddies parent's vision of the world to Adams and can safely say that she would follow their way if they were alive, and Weiss was trying hard to keep a strong front and not rush over to Eddie and give him a hug and cry into his chest.

"BUT I SAY FUCK ALL THAT NOISE STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

The sudden shout almost made the girls jump out of their skin before they turn to Eddie to see him standing on his feet with Nazo hanging from his shoulder and he's giving a wide determined smirk. "My parents may be gone and are never coming back but that doesn't mean that their dream is! It's still alive and it's coursing through my veins, edging me onwards to complete it so that everyone on Remnant can look forward to a brighter tomorrow and not have to worry about the kind of shit we go through now!"

As he spoke, the wind seemed to pick up around them making the clouds above them move out of the way so that the shattered moon was shown behind Eddie while a stormy gay aura began to flare up with power and was steadily rising. The girls stared in awe at the young man before he began to speak again.

"I will find the ruins of Unity Haven, I will rebuild it so people and Grimm alike can feel safe and have hope, and I will defend it and all of Remnant from those that wish to stomp out that hope whether it be from here or from beyond the stars!" Eddie declared before raising both his clenched fists into the air and let loose a loud roar of declaration. "MY NAME IS EDDIE WILDZ AND AS MY HONOR AS THE STORM GRAY WYVERN POWER RANGER I WILL MAKE MY PARENTS HOPES AND DREAMS A REALITY! THIS IS MY DETERMINATION BEING UNCHAINED!"

Eddie's aura then exploded around him violently like a mach ten hurricane as it stretched into the sky before taking the shape of a massive phantom Wyvern Grimm with its wings spread out wide as a gave a deafening roar to the heavens. All across Remnant, the Grimm that heard the massive roar joined in and gave their own roars as well, whether it was from the youngest of Grimm to the oldest and ancient they joined in as they heard the roar of their future guardian and king was on the rise and Unity Haven would be built once again. Human and Faunus alike who heard the roars were startled and scared that a massive invasion of Grimm was about to happen, what they didn't know was that it wasn't that but roars of acknowledgment and hope for a better tomorrow.

Back with the young Rangers, Eddie's powerful aura has finally resided and he takes a deep breath before looking the girls, who're giving him wide-eyed and shocked looks, before giving them his trademark Wildz Smile.

"So tell me, ladies, are you willing to help me make my parents dream to become a reality?" Eddie asked getting the girls to snap out of their stupors and look at him in surprise. "I ask this because I can't do this alone and by myself and will need some support from ones I can trust besides my Grimm horde family. And to be honest, you're the only ones I know that I can trust so far, so will you please lend me your strength?"

The girls looked at each other before huddling together and talked amongst themselves, Nazo saw this and tilted her head while Eddie simply rubbed her ear which made her purr in approval. After about a minute, they broke apart and Ruby walked up to him. "We've talked about this just now and we've decided," She said before a very large smile was plastered on her face. "We'll help you make your dream a reality!"

Weiss, Blake, and Yang smiled/grinned along with Ruby and nodded in unison.

Eddie was stunned by their answer but he smiled with a few tears of happiness falling. "Ruby, girls, thank you. All of you." He said while bringing Ruby into a hug, which she returned. "With all of us working together, we may be able to finally bring peace to Remnant, in over two hundred thousand years."

Just then the leaves and bushes started rustling, which caught Nazo's attention before pawing at Eddie's leg. This caught the ranger's attention along with the girls when Nazo pointed at the bushes with her paw.

They turn to the bushes and saw multiple Grimm slowly walking out, each Grimm fully came into view and stopped before the young teens. The girls were about to bring their weapons out when Eddie held his hand out. "It's ok, they're friends. Family." He said with a smile before looking back at the Grimm.

The girls looked at each other again, before turning back to the horde and saw them splitting apart, as a large Ursa Major about three stories tall was seen walking towards them. The girls were shocked as they had never seen a Grimm that big before but Eddie's eyes lit up in recognition before he ran up to it as the massive bear leaned its head down so he could hug it.

"Mama! How are you doing?" Eddie said while giving the Grimm a peck on the cheek.

"Wait this is the Grimm called Mama, a big ass Ursa Major?" Yang said in awe. "That is so fucking cool!"

"I thank you for the compliment dear, but I could really do without the language," Mama spoke making the four girls look at the giant Grimm with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"SHE CAN TALK!?" The girls exclaimed in union while Eddie just busted out laughing with Nazo and a few other Grimm joining in.

"Of course I can dears," Mama said with a smile. "What, you think living for over 200,000 years you don't pick up a few things?"

"I have so many questions right now that I don't think my brain can take it!" Ruby moaned while holding her head and her eyes become swirls.

"Well I can cross meeting a talking Grimm of my list of crazy crap that's happened to me in the past 24 hours," Blake deadpanned.

"Yes but I get the feeling that this is gonna happen to us a lot more often now thanks to gaining our Ranger Powers," Weiss said which gains Mama's attention.

"Ranger Powers?" She asks before noticing the belts around the girls and her cub's waists. "So it is true, the prophecy has been fulfilled and the wheels of fate have been set into motion. I had wished that we had a little bit more time to prepare you, Eddie," Mama said as she nuzzled the young man affectionately.

"Prepare me?" Eddie asked in confusion as he hugged his mother around her large muzzle. "What do you mean by that Mama?"

"She means that the time has come for you to fulfill your duty just as your mother and father would have done before their tragic deaths my son," An old wise voice spoke.

The girls, Eddie and Mama look to see the Grimm horde part an opening before a large alpha Beringel, wearing a gray fedora on its head and blue scarf around its neck, was holding a gray knapsack over its left shoulder walked up to Eddie, but that's not what drew the girls attention but what was on its right shoulder. It appeared to be a large Grimm Owl with its main body being black with red and white tribal markings all over its body with the common white bone mask adoring its face with big glowing yellow eyes that seem to stare into your soul. It also has a long silvery beard that would drag across the floor if it was to walk.

"Gramps, what do you mean fulfill my Duty and why does Buster have my bag?" Eddie asks while giving the ape Grimm a quick fist bump and taking his bag. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

The owl Grimm called Gramps gave a heavy sigh before looking Eddie right in the eyes and speaking.

"Eddie, we all have been talking about this for some time, and while your progress in your training has done well….we feel that it's time for you to attend to one of the academies the humans go to," Gramps said.

This shocked Eddie as well as the girls, the Grimm horde want him to attend to one of the huntsmen academies that train people to kill Grimm?! "B-B-But Gramps, why?!" Eddied asked feeling very confused by this that he dropped his bad in shock next to Nazo.

"You've been so out of touch with humanity for so long, ever since that night when your parents were murdered and left in our care. We had discussed with each other and figured that when you came of age, it would be time for you to try and mingle among the other humans as well as the Faunus," Gramps explained. "Don't get me wrong my boy, we were all very hesitant to let you attend, some were even against the idea of you living among humanity for what they did to you, and to our kind for centuries. But if it is to help bring unity and peace between our species, then it would be a small step for you, and one giant leap for unity for all of Remnant."

This stunned the young rangers to the core. The Grimm that are Eddie's family, want him to try and bring peace between the humans and the Faunus, while also wanting him to regain his sense of humanity!

"And besides Eddie, this may give you the chance to find out more about the ones, responsible for the death or your parents," Gramps said hoping to urge the young man to take this opportunity.

"... I-I don't know what to say," Eddie said before looking at the mother Ursa. "Did you agree with this too, Mama?"

The female Ursa nodded. "Yes, my little cub. At first, I wasn't completely sure if it was the right time for you to leave the den, but I do know that you can't get stronger at home, for you to become stronger you must leave our den and head out to the world, on your own." She said with a small tear falling from her eye.

Eddie walks up to his mother figure for the past twenty years now before pulling her into a hug the best way he can as he cried silently into her soft fluffy neck making the Mama bear pull her cub into a hug to soothe him. The horde gathered around the giant bear to offer their blessings and hugs for the road while the girls just watched from the side.

"You know I wanted to be a huntress so I could be a hero to save people and slay monsters," Ruby said with her head down in shame. "But now that I see this, with Eddie and his horde family and learning who killed his parents and why I feel like that humanity and Faunus kind alike are the real monsters in Remnant and the Grimm are the scapegoats for everyone's problems."

"I honestly can't disagree with you there Ruby, the Grimm only do what they do because it's their nature and given time they can learn to make their own choices just like this horde is doing," Weiss said with sadness. "You don't really know about these things in Atlas because no one seems to care unless it's to criticize or it directly involves them."

"Humans and Faunus are born with free will since day one," Blake said somberly. "And instead of using it to do the right thing or helping one another we lie, cheat, steal, and kill one another to get one over the other."

"That's especially true for those that are in power or have great power," Yang said crossing her arms while narrowing her eyes. "They think just because they're big shots they can walk all over the little guy whenever and however they want and get off with a slap on the wrist which really makes me sick to my stomach. I don't know about you girls but I'm gonna do everything in my power to help Eddie fulfill his parent's dream and find the ones responsible for their deaths."

"Well can count on me to help sis!" Ruby exclaimed with her million-watt smile making the busty blonde grin at her sister.

"If you two are gonna help him then I am as well, no offense but you two aren't the most stealthy out of all of the five of us, one of you is too loud while the other literally leaves a trail of roses," Blake said with a small smirk as the two let out of "Hey!" in annoyance.

"Well you lot aren't about to leave me behind," Weiss said haughtily. "I'm already neck deep into this mess with you people I might as well stay with you and see it done all the way through."

Seeing the Grimm before them had completely changed their view of the species as a whole, for centuries the Grimm have plagued humans and Faunus over the years, causing massive problems, destroying families and ruining lives. They all had long believed them to be nothing but soulless monsters, who only thirst for their destruction, but seeing Eddie's Grimm family before them changed everything for them, everything they've prepared for in fighting the creatures of Grimm was thrown out the window after learning that not all Grimm are what they believed them to be.

The girls saw the Grimm leaving back into the forest, with only Gramps and Mama behind to talk with Eddie a little longer.

"And always remember Eddie no matter what happens, or what you'll do, you'll always be a part of our family and you'll always be my little cub," The Ursa said before nuzzling Eddie's face with tears falling freely.

"T-Thank you, Mama," Eddie said while hugging her one last time.

"Just remember Eddie, there will be some Grimm that you may encounter that are nothing but savage and feral monsters who only wish to bring death, pain, and suffering to all living things even to their fellow Grimm," Gramps said giving him a last piece of advice to his adopted grandson. "Don't be afraid to severely beat them into submission or even kill them if you must, they are to far gone from salvation and I know you can tell the difference from Grimm like us and Grimm like them with your aura. Be sure to utilize that to find good friends you know you can count on and trust."

"And make sure you find you some good mates that you'll love and protect as your Queens little cub," Mama said with a smirk as her son's face lit up with a bright blush. "That Amber girl you saved three years ago already has my approval to be your mate and those four girls are already some fine candidates. I'm sure there will be other girls you'll find that fit your fancy but when you do, always treat them with love and affection equally, understand my cub?"

Eddie chuckled a bit before he wiped a few tears off his eyes and nods. "I will Mama I promise and I'll also take your advice to heart gramps," He said before hoisting his bag, which felt heavier for some reason, over his shoulder and walked over to Ruby and the girls. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Gramps and Mama waving goodbye, and returning into the woods before fading into the darkness.

"Are you okay Eddie?" Ruby asks the young man who gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm okay Ruby, just hated having to say goodbye to my family," Eddie answered before looking down at her with his Wildz Smile. "But don't worry about me I'll be fine, now let's get back to Vale so we can all get some rest, it's been a long night."

"Agreed, we need to get as much sleep as we possibly can for tomorrow we're getting the first Bullhead going to Beacon Academy," Weiss said yawning into her hand.

"Well let's going, pile on girls!" Yang said as she hopped onto Bumblebee with the girls following suit.

"Wait, how's Eddie supposed to get back with us? This bike is full of passengers as it is," Blake asks.

"Please, I can outrun this bucket on wheels in a heartbeat," Eddie boasted which earns a challenging smile from Yang.

"Wanna bet, tough guy?" Yang said with her trademark smirk as she revved up the engine. "Let's see if what you claim is true, race you to the city!" Before punching the gas and zooming towards Vale making the other girls either scream or whoop loudly.

"Big mistake Sunshine!" Eddie called out before dashing after the girls at an inhuman run with a large dust trail behind him, laughing all the way. It seems his life is about to get more hectic and fun being around these girls. But the young Wildz couldn't have it any other way.

**With Salem's Group**

All was silent in Salem's group, what they saw and heard completely blew them away, even Salem herself was caught by surprise to see a horde of Grimm acting friendly with the young boy, even talking like a human and the Ursa calling him her little cub!

Arthur furiously was taking in every detail hand going through a multitude of theories as to how could there be any Grimm, that could talk like a human, even showing any form of love or companionship with a human."T-T-That's not possible!" He exclaimed in disbelief and ran his hands through his hair in a crazed manner."How is that even possible?! There's no way for a Grimm to even have any capability to show any form of love and compassion other than sheer aggression!"

"And yet, we just witnessed it before our very eyes!" Hazel breathed out with a stupified look on his face.

Even Tabitha was so stunned she had absolutely nothing to say to this, not even a mere chuckle or a giggle.

Cinder and her group were so stunned by this they could barely say anything, aside from Mercury mumbling to himself like an idiot, while Emerald's skin slowly turned bleach white.

Cinder slowly turns to Salem who gazed into the Seer with wide eyes. "M-Mistress….just what did we….actually see?" She asked.

Salem's face slowly returned to her normal state and clasped her hands together in deep thought. "Something, that Remnant or even I…..have not seen since the beginning of time, my dear Cinder." She said before looking at the frozen image of Eddie's determined expression. "What we've just seen, may very well change the course of history." Her eyes suddenly glowed red as everything around her faded into darkness, leaving only her glowing red eyes.

* * *

**[Ending theme - Haruka Kanata UNLIMITS.]**

_**The camera shows a silhouette of Eddie with a storm grey outline, with a black background that when suddenly four cut out scenes appeared which showed Eddie's life as a child, his training with the Grimm and his current young adult self, before slowly fading to show other events such as him fighting Genocide, meeting RWBY, becoming Power Rangers and studying in Beacon and facing the White Fang, Blue Sons and Rogue Huntsmen. The scenes finally vanished when Eddie materialized before the viewers with the title card behind him, and looking at the camera.**_

_**The camera switches over to his shadowed figure running to places unknown, while a giant screen played many events as well as battles and meeting various people.**_

**[Miagete ita no wa hyakukakkei no sora]**

_**As the music began to play, Ruby was seen in the background with the large screen vanishing, standing before the gravestone of her mother, and looking over to the viewers as she vanished in a flurry of rose petals.**_

**[Mainasu hyakudo no surechigau shisen ni]**

_**As Eddie continued running, Weiss suddenly appears in the background, practicing her summoning glyphs, as slashing at an unknown enemy, before wielding Myrternaster before her face, and opens her eyes at the viewers before vanishing in a flurry of snow.**_

**[itetsuku shinzou nigirishimeta te wa]**

_**Next was Blake who was seen standing behind a child version of herself, amongst the protestors, before she turns and started swinging her Gambol Shroud at an enemy, before a shadowed figure with four red eyes loomed behind her, and turns to run at the viewers with her hand stretched out to reach them, before vanishing in darkness.**_

**[Giragira asebande ita]**

_**Lastly, Yang was seen fighting a group of thugs that tried to corner her, the camera zoomed in on her grinning face, only for it to drop and slightly hand her head, as her mother appeared behind her, then both mother and daughter turned to the viewers before bursting into flames.**_

**[Amakute nigai konkurito no machi de]**

_**Eddie was now fully revealed to the viewers as he stopped while gazing at the horizon, with team RWBY appearing beside him, all of which smiled/grinned at him which he returned and turned to the viewers with a determined smirk.**_

**[Haruka kananta tooku no sora e]**

_**Eddie and team RWBY were seen as their Grimm Ranger personas while fighting through a legion of Garon's forces, the White Fang, Blue Sons, and Rogue Huntsmen.**_

**[Tonde yukeru bokura no koe wa]**

_**The camera switches over to team JNPR who were fighting some foot soldiers of Garon's forces, while the scene switches over to Ozpin who stood before his window, while the reflection showed his past self as Ozma with a saddened frown.**_

**[Takaku takaku doko made mo tooku e todokete]**

_**The scene then shows the followers of Salem along with the Queen of the Grimm herself, before switching over to the armies of Garon's empire and then revealing Garon himself grinning evilly at the viewers.**_

**[Haruka kanata bokura no asu wa]**

_**The Power Rangers were seen surrounded by all sides, standing together in a circle as the camera slowly spun around them, before switching over to another seen with the Beringel Ranger with her fist back and punching a monster.**_

**[Dare mo shiranai dare mo kesenai]**

_**The Nevermore and Manticore Rangers flew through the sky, slashing their weapons at any air born enemies, while the Beowolf Ranger ran through the ground enemies and slashing them with blinding speed.**_

**[Fukaku tsuyoku tsukisasaru omoi o shinjite]**

_**Then the Wyvern Ranger raised his cannon and fires at the screen, as there were several events and battles playing before the viewers, before revealing the rangers standing together and leaping into the air, with a giant figure of Garon looming over them, then the scene switches over to Eddie in his normal form jumping in the air with his fist up, with teams RWBY and JNPR beside him, before everything faded into darkness.**_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Power Rangers Grimm Unchained! Sorry if it was a little too long for your liking but this is how I write and this is how I'm gonna do it so you might wanna start getting used to it! I'll be getting started on the next chapter soon but now I wanna know what girls do you think would be great for Eddie's harem and a reason why they should be with him? Leave me a review on your answer and I'll answer them the best way I can in the next chapter. Until then, stay awesome and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
